


How Captain Hook got his Groove back

by sarcasticmama



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1553504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticmama/pseuds/sarcasticmama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canon through 3x19. No outright spoilers, but lots implied. My fic took a turn, and Hook really wanted a boat, so who was I to deny him. A lost prelude scene to my soon to be posted "Operation Sparrow" fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Captain Hook got his Groove back

Killian stared forlornly at the back of Emma’s head as she walked down the pier, away from him, flanked by her parents. She hadn't said another word beyond the fact that she no longer trusted him, and the despair that he felt upon hearing her words sliced through his already battered heart. With a muttered curse he turned, swinging his hook at a nearby crate, battering it over and over until it was left in shattered pieces upon the floor.

Breathing heavily, frustrated beyond belief, he kicked the remnants with his boot and stalked down the pier, anxious to get away. The snow was still falling thickly, and he tried to calm himself as he stomped down the marina pier. Angry, hurt, and more than a little heartbroken he wandered aimlessly, passing boats tied up against the harsh weather. He wished more than anything that he still had his ship, the Jolly Roger, but he knew that she was no longer his. 

The pier ended, and he stopped at the edge, staring off through the storm at the open water in the distance. Closing his eyes, he inhaled the familiar and comforting smell of salty air, and let it wash over him like a balm. 

The sudden crash and a loud string of curses had him turning swiftly, wary of danger, but instead he saw an older, slightly balding man, aboard one of the closer boats, who had dropped some boxes as he had stepped onto the dock. 

“Everything alright Mate,” Killian asked aloud, still wary of strangers.

“Yeah yeah,” the man said with a careless wave as he picked up the nearest box and began stacking them. “Just reminding myself why I don’t get out here anymore. These old joints can’t take the sea anymore,” his voice tinged with sorrow. He glanced back up at Killian as if just seeing him for the first time. “You a sailor,” he asked with mild curiosity.

“Something like that,” Killian said, his gaze returning to the water. 

“I don’t suppose you are in the market for an old boat are you,” the man asked. 

Killian’s gaze whipped back to the man, “Say that again,” he demanded. 

The man pointed towards the stern where a sign hung; For Sale. He shook his head sorrowfully. “I hate to part with her, but I just can’t get out on her anymore. Not like I used to. I’d hate to dry dock her. She’s still got a few more years left in her. I won’t lie, the motor needs a lot of work, but she’s still seaworthy.”

Killian's eyes flitted over the boat, taking in more details now. “How’s her canvas,” he asked taking a step towards the sailboat, measuring distances with a trained eye. 

The man gestured to the bound sails. “Right as rain last I wrapped her up a few months back.” 

Hook stepped down onto the deck of the boat, enjoying the feel of the rolling motion beneath his feet once more. He laid a hand on the boom, and walked across the deck, staring up at the mast. “How much are you asking for her,” he asked without glancing back.

The man said a small number that had Hook looking back at him with suspicion and surprise. “So little?”

“It would cost me more than that to put in her dry dock for the first year and then there are the repairs to the motor,” he said scratching behind his ear. “My wife has been badgering me to sell her for years, and I just couldn't do it, but now…,” he said trailing off.

Hook walked over to the edge of the port side and looked at the murky water below. “What’s she called,” he asked over his shoulder. 

“Named her ‘Freedom,’” the owner replied. 

Hook closed his eyes as the rightness of the name washed over him. He looked up and out at open water again, forcing himself not to look back towards the town; towards her. He gripped the edge of the boat, and turned back to the owner, who was watching him intently. “If you will draw up the bill of sale I can return within the hour with your payment,” he said, a half smile on his face.

“You don’t want to take her out for a test run or anything?” the owner asked surprised, but Hook shook his head.

“I think the Freedom and I will be well suited for one another.” 

The owner gave a small shrug and reached out a hand to shake Hooks. “Alright then, you've got yourself a deal.”

They made plans to meet back at the dock in an hour’s time, and Hook left, his steps decidedly lighter than when he’d arrived. The owner busied himself on the deck, watching him walk out of sight, and shortly after Hook disappeared around the corner of a building, a puff of green smoke heralded the arrival of Zelena on board the deck of the Freedom. 

“Nicely done pet,” she purred as she rubbed her fingers over the man’s bald spot. He glared at her as he too was enveloped in green smoke and became a squawking monkey with wings. “Since our Captain can’t be of any use to us in getting rid of Emma’s magic", she said with a frown, "then let’s make sure that he isn't of use to anyone else.”

**Author's Note:**

> Strange the way the mind works, and the characters play me. I had a whole other place for Killian to go, but once he saw the boat, he basically became Hook again. It was all I could do to stop him from stealing it outright, because you know-pirate. But he assured me that his code of honor would never allow him to steal a man's vessel while he had the means to pay. I thought that was decent of him. Now if only Emma could see that.


End file.
